Mister Sinister
|hobby = Attempting to kill the X-Men Experimenting on Mutants and humans |goals = Kill the X-Men Continue his research on gaining genetic perfection Create the perfect mutant |crimes = Terrorism Murder Genocide Unethical experimentation |type of villain = Mutant Supremacist}} Nathaniel Essex, or better known as Mister Sinister, is a major enemy for the X-Men, Cable and Deadpool and a powerful supervillain mutant who is bent on creating/becoming a being of genetic perfection and forcing the world's populace into the next step of evolution by weeding out those he believes are weak. Biography During the 19th Century, Nathaniel Essex encountered Apocalypse who used his technology to transform Essex into "Sinister", the last word his dying wife ever spoke to him. Soon after, a time displaced Gambit and Courier approached Sinister for help. Sinister agreed to help them, as long as he could have a DNA sample from Courier. This DNA sample allowed Sinister to replicate Courier shape shifting abilities, within Sinister’s own body. By the early 20th Century, Sinister had cracked the genetic genome and was willing to share the information with Herbert Edgar Wyndham, who would later become the High Evolutionary. During World War II, Sinister worked alongside the Nazis, collecting as many blood samples as he could. It was during this time that he first saw Sub-Mariner, and was inspired to create a clone of Namor. The clone was experiment N2 and had varied success against the original Namor but was defeated by Captain America. Some time later, Sinister recruited Gambit to gather together the Marauders and ordered the massacre of the Morlocks. Sinister cloned Jean Grey in the form of Madelyne Pryor, so that Cyclops would have a child with her, which Sinister would view as the ultimate mutant. Ultimately, Cyclops rejected Pryor when Jean returned from stasis, and the youth would be carried to the future, where he would return to present era as Cable. Sinister's machinations would lead to the event known as Inferno, where Cyclops supposedly killed Sinister with an optic blast, although Sinister resurfaced alive and well, when he revealed that there was a third Summers brother. Sinister was involved in Stryfe's attempted assassination of Xavier, trading Cyclops & Jean Grey to Stryfe in exchange for their DNA. However, Stryfe actually gave Sinister the Legacy Virus, which would terrorize mutant (and eventually human) life, and lead to the deaths of several mutants. Sinister later involved himself with Nate Grey and the mutant Threnody. He joined the reestablished Weapon X program as Doctor Robert Windsor, claiming to help mutants escape Weapon X's mutant concentration camp "Neverland," but in reality, he took them to be his test subjects. Other Appearances ''X-Men'' Movies Mister Sinister, or rather his true name Nathaniel Essex, is referenced in the post-credits scene of X-Men Apocalypse, where a group of mysterious men dressed in suits are shown entering the Weapon X facility at Alkali Lake and retrieving vials containing Wolverine's blood. The vials are placed in a briefcase bearing the name "Essex." On January 19 it was confirmed that Mister Sinister does not really appear in the movie and the villain who replaced him will be Dr. Zander Rice. He was meant to appear in the post-credits scene of New Mutants, being portrayed by Jon Hamm, who also played Buddy in Baby Driver and Herb Overkill in Minions. He has since been removed from the film. He is rumored to be the main antagonist of the 2019 film Gambit. It is most likely that due to the Essex Corp being under his name and that the organization has been the ones behind certain events of X-Men: Apocalypse (Weapon X data), Logan (Zander Rice, Donald Pierce and X-24), and Deadpool 2 (Headmaster and Firefist), Mister Sinister may be the main antagonist of the overall franchise. ''Deadpool'' In the video game Deadpool, Mister Sinister is the main antagonist, attempting to harvest mutant DNA to become more powerful. His first move is hiring corrupt media mogul Chance White, sending the Marauders to save him from Deadpool, who was trying to kill him and fulfill a contract. After Deadpool kills Arclight, the rest of the Marauders bring White to Sinister, revealing that White was setting up satellites for Sinister to control. Deeming Chance no longer useful, Sinister ordered Blockbuster to kill him. Angered over losing his money, Deadpool kills Vertigo and subdues Blockbuster, before holding Sinister at gunpoint. The terrorist however, easily defeated the Merc with a Mouth by using his telekinisis to violently dismember him, leving Deadpool to regenerate unconscious. Afterward, Sinister went to Genosha in order to profane mutant corpses for their DNA, with Deadpool, the X-Men and even Cable trying to stop him (Deadpool however, could care less about Sinister's plan and just wanted to kill him for revenge over his lost contract). In his way to find Sinister, Deadpool interfered in Essex's plans, as he killed a clone of him which was broadcasting a signal through a security tower, rescued Rogue from Blockbuster and stopped the profaning of corpses with the help of Cable. When Deadpool finally got to Mr. Sinister's base, Magneto 's old citadel, the villain sent numerous clones to fight him. The real Sinister finally showed up angry with Deadpool's interference, quickly subduing the recently arrived X-Men using concussive blasts. Sinister started insulting Deadpool, without noticing he was standing right in a giant "X" the mercenary had painted before the final battle. Deadpool proceeded to punch Sinister in his crotch, and used a modified Sentinel boot to crush him when he was reeling from the pain, finally killing him. Gallery Images Mister Sinister XMAS.jpg|Mister Sinister in X-Men: The Animated Series. Mrsinister-4ca5b.jpg Mister Sinister.jpg sinister grin.jpg Nathaniel_Essex_0001.jpg Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_2_2_Textless.jpg Doctor_Strange_Vol_4_23_X-Men_Trading_Card_Variant_Textless.jpg Extraordinary_X-Men_Vol_1_4_Textless.jpg Weapon_X_Vol_2_14_Textless.jpg Mr_Sinister_02.jpg X-Men_Vol_2_205_Textless.jpg Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-616)_from_Extraordinary_X-Men_Vol_1_2_001.jpg Videos The great quotes of Mister Sinister Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychics Category:Mutants Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Avengers Villains Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Possessor Category:Revived Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Mongers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Starvers Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth